Eye of the Storm
by DuckBoyMousse
Summary: The eye of the storm is always calm but the swirling storm is just beyond. Full version of chap. 2 is up. Please read and review.
1. Swirling Storm

Chapter 1 - Swirling Storm  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and I hope it isn't too bad. I don't own Ranma1/2 but I have taken the characters into my own universe so they act a little bit differently. ^_^ I hope I didn't change the characters' acting too much. Also as a added note I wish to thank everyone that has taken time to review and I appreciate it a lot! Please post a review it helps me know that my story is liked or disliked so I can decide to post the next chapter or just quit and start a new story. I am going to post the next chapter! I ended up moving the original chapter 2 to 3 and adding in a different one to explain some things. I should have it up in a day or so.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
{through crying}  
  
[Panda Signs]  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Thought)  
  
*Location or Time*  
  
The Eye of the storm is always calm but the swirlling storm is just beyond.  
  
Begin  
  
*Nerima: Tendo Dojo Late Afternoon*  
  
Ranma is sitting by the pond after yet another day in the life of Ranma Saotome which is no picnic by anyone's standers.  
  
Ranma-(I can't believe it! My life just can't calm down it just gets worse! Another rivial showed up that is more of an ox then Akane and dumber then Ryoga. That fight went quickly though. Shampoo and the Doom Bike slammed into my skull three times today all followed by a Death Hug and of course Akane was there everytime. Lots of cold water, too many cats, lots of scratches, and a mad Akane. You'd think that by now things would get better but no this is Ranma Saotome's life so it just get worse. Two more fiances show up and more of a mess and a madder Akane. I just wish things could just calm down around me for once. Guess I'll practice some in the dojo.)  
  
Ranma gets up and is about to start walking toward the dojo when Ryoga jumps over the wall.  
  
Ryoga-"RANMA PEPARE TO DIE!!"  
  
Ryoga then promtly falls into the pond. Instant pig.  
  
Ranma-"Hey P-chan"  
  
Akane walks out then and sees P-chan. She walks over and picks him outta the pond.  
  
Akane-"Oh P-Chan you're all wet is Ranma picking on you again?"  
  
Akane pulls out a mallet and hits Ranma with it.  
  
Ranam-"Whatcha do that for!"  
  
Akane-"Just in case you were picking on P-Chan again and a warning for the next time you do if you weren't."  
  
Ranma-"Uncute tom....."  
  
Akane hearing the little murmer decides to give Ranma a free flight on Akane air.  
  
Ranma-(Why do I let her mallet me all the time? I could easily dodge or block it but I just let it happen. First off if I want some stinking calm in my life I need to keep my foot out of my mouth. It would also keep my visits to Tofo down. I wonder where I'll land this time though.)  
  
Ranam then starts to fall and lands face first into a swing in the park. Ranma gets up and starts walking back to the dojo with a red bar across his face. Ranma walks into the house just in time for dinner. The horror that the Tendos call dinner has begun. Ranma and Genma trying to keep the other from taking each others food and Genma succedes in taking a fish from Ranma.  
  
Ranma-"Hey that's mine!"  
  
Genma-"I'm older I need the strength more then you do."  
  
Akane then reaches over and takes one of Ranma's fish. Ranma finally gets his fish back from Genma just as Akane is finishing his.  
  
Ranma-"And why is it open season on my food!"  
  
Genma-"It's your own falt for not paying attention."  
  
As Ranma and Genma fight about it Kasumi takes one of Genma's fish.  
  
Genma sees this and is agast.  
  
Genma-"Kasumi! You stole my fish!"  
  
Everyone but Ranma who is trying to eat as fast as he can and stealing some of his dad's food while he's distracted doesn't notice what happened.  
  
Kasumi-"Mr. Saotome you should know not to take others food if you don't want yours stollen from you. So from now on if you're going to take others food then I'll start giving you less food to start with."  
  
Genma-"But I do that to keep the boy on his feet."  
  
Kasumi-"No you do it to keep your gut good and round."  
  
Soun Shocked by his eldest daughter suddenly acting like this starts to do his trademark RainStorm of Tears. Ranma wants to know why he is suddenly a girl and looks at the world around him finally.  
  
Ranma-chan-"Mr. Tendo what's with the water works?"  
  
Soun-{"Kasumi's possed again!"}  
  
Nabiki from under the umbrella she pulled out earlier looks at Kasumi.  
  
Nabiki-"I don't see the oni horns anywhere so I don't think she's possed. I think she has a very good point anyway."  
  
Kasumi has made her way under the umbrella as well.  
  
Kasumi-"Why thank you Nabiki."  
  
Ranma watches as Akane gets up and walks away toward her room.Ranma also gets up heads to the kitchen and turns into a guy then follows the same path Akane did. Ranma knocks on her door.  
  
Ranma-"Can I come in?"  
  
Akane-"Yeah"  
  
Ranma opens her door and walks in.  
  
Ranma-"What happened down there?"  
  
Akane-"Kasumi stole one of your dad's fish and Dad freaked out. She also scolded your dad on his method of training you that way."  
  
Ranma-"I think your dad is right she must be possed."  
  
Akane-"Or just fed up with the way things are around here. I know I am. Don't you get tired of it too."  
  
Ranma-"Yeah but it's always been like this so I'm kinda used to it by now."  
  
Akane-"Don't you wish that things would just calm down just for a little bit maybe a day."  
  
Ranma-"Well...yeah of corse."  
  
Akane-"Then do the only thing you haven't. Do someting about it!"  
  
Ranma-"And how am I to do that?!"  
  
Akane-"Just go think about why your life is like this then think of how to fix it."  
  
Ranma-"Bu..."  
  
Akane-"No buts Ranma go think. Change some of your life."  
  
Ranma leaves Akane's room and heads for the roof to think. Just as he gets there of corse none other then the quack Kodachi shows up.  
  
Ranma-"Kodachi I don't have time for your tricks don't even think about using that flower."  
  
Kodachi puts the powder coated flower away and walks closser to Ranma.  
  
Kodachi-"Ranma-sama does this mean you'll willingly come to me!"  
  
Ranma-"No! Kodachi leave I'm trying to think here and you're just messing up my thoughts."  
  
Kodachi-"So you think I'm tempting and couldn't think straight in my pressence! Oh Ranma-sama take me I'm yours."  
  
Ranma-"Kodachi leave me alone or I'll make sure you leave with or without a bruise."  
  
Kodachi stops and looks at Ranma. He is very angry and serious.  
  
Kodachi-{Ranma-Sama)  
  
She then runs off leaving a sparkleing trail of tears glistening in the moonlight.  
  
Ranma-(I didn't want to hurt her like that. Damnit I don't want to hurt anyone! This has gone on long enough though. The main problem is all of the fiances that I have ligitimate or not.  
  
Kodachi is the least person I would want to marry so she's out of the draw. I couldn't marry Ukyo she's just a friend that I've had sence I was a little kid so I know I don't like her that way. Shampoo is kinda cute but she's too violent for me and I can tell she does kinda like Mousse no matter what she says. Maybe I should help Mousse get together with her.)  
  
Finally Ranma's mind turns to the subject it least wants to go to his feelings about Akane.  
  
Ranma-(I guess I can't run from my feelings for Akane. I know that I like her maybe even l...lo...love her but I don't know her feelings. I just wish I did. It would be sooo much easiler to tell her that I had feelings for her if I knew she had some for me. I just hope I can tell her soon. But what am I gonna do about the other three they'll tear her apart if I tell them. Maybe I might be able to come up with something that will work. Hmmmmm.)  
  
Ranma stays to contemplate his difficult situation while under him in the house things are getting weirder. Kasumi is moping up the water on the floor left from her father's rain storm, Soun has finished sobing and is playing Go with Genma who is looking over his sholder a lot while Soun takes these chances to switch the pieces around the board, Nabiki is writing something in a notebook, most likely some more ways to extort money from everyone, and Akane is still in her room thinking after changing into some dry clothes.  
  
Akane-(Ranma I hope you figure out something for your sake and everyone else's sake.)  
  
Akane then reaches over to her lamp and turns off the light and goes to bed for tomarrow is going to be a long day.  
  
End of Chapter 1!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---  
  
I do hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! Please keep the reviews comming! Constuctive Critisism welcome no flaming! Critisism is good flaming is just plain old moaning and complaining! Chapter 2 comming very very soon!! Thanks you for reading my story!  
  
E-mail- WickedDemon69@hotmail.com  
  
respect,  
  
DuckBoyMousse 


	2. A Plan is Afoot!

Chapter 2- A Plan Afoot  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author Notes:  
  
Ok here goes nothing. First, the first version of this chapter was a teaser. That means it wasn't the full chapter. I'm sorry if I didn't clear that up when I first posted this. Next, I'm trying to type the chapters up as fast as I can and with my computer freezing it set me back. I should have chapter 3 up in a week or so. Next, I know that I really really really suck at spelling and untill I have enough time to totaly revise the chapters they will have spelling errors. Finally, I know all kinds of things are left out but most of it wasn't explained in the teaser which will be explained now. Also before I forget about the sterotypical things I put in chapter 1 I put in there strictly for some comic relief. Enough of me blabing on here's chapter 2. Enjoy and please review!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
{through crying}  
  
[Panda Signs]  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Thought)  
  
*Location or Time*  
  
Begin  
  
*Nerima: Nekohaten, 9:00 PM.*  
  
Shampoo is listening to her great grandmother's recent plan. They have been talking for quite some time and Cologne is making sure not to leave anything out.  
  
Shampoo-(I hope great grandmother plan work this time. I really would like to go home to China.)  
  
Cologne finishes up telling her the plan and notices the girls distress.  
  
Cologne-"Soon child. Soon you will get to go home. As soon as this plan works we will go home."  
  
Shampoo-"I miss the village. It to to polluted here in Japan. I miss the clean mountain air."  
  
Cologne-"Me too child. Me too."  
  
Shampoo-"Do we really need spatula girls help in plan great grandmother?"  
  
Cologne-"Yes, this plan is very dangerous and we'll need all the help we can get. We may even need Mousse's help as well."  
  
Shampoo-"Why we need duck boy's help for?"  
  
Cologne-"Wether he shows it or not the boy's got skill and he will be very useful."  
  
Shampoo-"How we get duck boy to help?"  
  
Cologne-"I sappose we could find a way to get him to join us. It might take even you dating him."  
  
Shampoo-"Me no date stupid duck boy!"  
  
Cologne-(No matter how much she tries to hide it, it's always there. Well, either way this will bring her and Ranma together or Mousse. I don't like the idea of Mousse but she can't hide her feelings for him. Oh well either way we'll be going home soon.)  
  
Shampoo-"Even if for plan Shampoo never date him!"  
  
Cologne-"Even if it means having Ranma all to yourself?"  
  
Shampoo-"I....I...fine Shampoo date duck boy if it mean Shampoo get Ranma."  
  
Cologne-"Good now just to....."  
  
Mousse then walks in with an air around him that is similar to that of a shark closing in on it's prey. His face has determination and a business type grin that looks like Nabiki's but more viscous, if that's even possible. He walks in and has a slight step in his foot.  
  
Mousse-(Yes, good thing I took that class Nabiki taught on how to spy on the people in your house and then on how to make business deal the ruthless way. I wonder why I was the only one that went to them. The price was a little high though I think it was 75,000 yen for both. There went all my savings from when I first came to Japan. Oh well it paid off. Now to make a deal.)  
  
Cologne-(I wonder what he heard. Oh well it should be easy to just say join and you get a date with Shampoo. He'll go off and hug a plant and say "Oh Shampoo I'm sooo happy!")  
  
Mousse-"As I hear you need me to help with your plan. And I don't think that just one date will be worth it sense it's soo dangerous. So let's just get this over with and make a deal. Shall we begin."  
  
Cologne-(Ok maybe I underestimated him for once. This is gonna take a while. I still have some trump cards up my sleeve to work against him.)  
  
After a long and drawn out disscussion that was disrupted by petty quarling and various weapons being weilded against one another the amazon trio finally came to a agrement.  
  
Mousse-(Finally! My plan is starting to come together. Now all I have to do is keep to my plan and then nothing will get in my way!)  
  
Shampoo-(Yes! All I have to do is go through the agrement and then Ranma all Shampoo's. It just to to easy.)  
  
Cologne-(The boy is starting to show his true side. I would've thought he would always keep being foolish and blind to the world outside of Shampoo. I made the mistake of keeping the same idea that he would do any thing just for one date with Shampoo. Then, there was the trump card she had which was to have Shampoo flirt with him long enough to make a mistake and pull the wool over his eyes. He didn't act the same maybe finally learned that chasing her to win her was chasing her away. Maybe. Well, time to tell him the plan.)  
  
Cologne and Shampoo then explain the whole plan to Mousse filling in every detail. They try to make it quick to have enough time to talk to Ukyo as well. They finish filling in Mousse and Shampoo get's ready to go ask Ukyo is she'd join.  
  
Shampoo-"I go get spatula girl now ok great grandmother?"  
  
Cologne-"Go on child and hurry back."  
  
Shampoo goes out to her bike and heads off to Ukyo's shop. While Cologne and Mousse stay behind.  
  
Cologne-(Funny. He didn't go run off after her and spout out love shouts then run into a wall like usual. Now I know something is up.)  
  
Mousse-"I know you're thinking about why I didn't go after her honored elder. Well, I've decided that my useless blind running about wouldn't work no matter what. For once I've decided to think before I let my love for her take over. You have controled me with my love for Shampoo lond enough."  
  
Cologne-"I was wondering when you'd wisen up boy. I don't think that you know all the implications of your decesion though. If you decide try a different road to try to get to your goal then you better know what might happen if that road is in fact the wrong road to tread down. I know you care about my great granddaughter. I also know that you are far more skilled then you let to be seen. Maybe you don't want to see that you hold such a power within you. The reason Ranma is such a good fighter is because he can find his inner power and control it in a way that is amazing. He is a martial artist in a class on his own. He can be an equal match even for me and Happosai at times even at his young age. He still has a long road to walk down and I see that he is comming to a fork and that is why I came up with such a desperate plan as this one. If he does over come this one like he has over come every other then he is as strong as I know he is. If he doesn't over come this one then I'm going to be disappointed with him."  
  
Mousse-"Honored elder I have thought about the past roads I have walked and now I choose this one because I think it was the road I should've taken in the first place then the past roads. So you are planning on this plan to fail before it even begins?"  
  
Cologne-"It is good to know you have grown up from being the blind fool you used to be. And yes I plan for it to fail but no it has begun for a long while now. It began when the child was born. It was planned for him and I had a hunch about him but I didn't realize it until now. We must set forth the start of the end, the end of the start and the begining of what is to come. I needed all of you to help me for it will be dangerous. I've lead Shampoo on. This isn't a plan to get her and Ranma together. Ranma knows who he wants and has showed it enough. Weither they can admit it to each other isn't the point but the bond they have cannot be broken is. They will need that bond more then ever when this starts. That is why I have decided to wait a little bit before going off and doing what we were destined to do."  
  
Mousse-"I don't know what you mean yet but I know that all will come clear in the future. I will wait till then to know what is happening till then I will follow your lead and help where I can. I also realize that bonds will be helpful here. That is why I'm going to try to solve the petty rivalry between Ranma, Ryoga, and me. We all will need each others' strengths to cancel our weaknesses. If what you forshadow is as dangerous as you say then it is necessary that we do so. For our sake and for the sake of others."  
  
Cologne-"Boy stop being so understanding and so unlike yourself or I'm gonna start to like you, but if the seeds that the deal sowed are going to grow then I better start or we wouldn't get along together back home. Now I'm going to my room to finish the preperations for the plan. When Shampoo and Ukyo get her help Shampoo tell Ukyo the plan and make sure that you leave nothing out."  
  
Mousse-"Yes, honored elder I will make sure not to leave anything out."  
  
Cologne then procedes to walk to her room to finish the plans. While Mousse stays and waits for the arrival or Shampoo and Ukyo. Mousse doesn't wait long till a bike is heard being put up. Shampoo and a panting Ukyo walk in. They walk over to Mousse and all three sit down.  
  
Shampoo-"Where great grandmother?"  
  
Mousse-"She went to her room to finish the preperations. She said for me and you to fill in Ukyo with the plan."  
  
Shampoo-"Okay."  
  
Mousse-"Ukyo this is gonna take a while so get comfertable."  
  
Mousse and Shampoo then tell Ukyo every detail of the plan and Mousse doesn't forget to tell her every thing not forgetting anything. They talk long into the night till Ukyo gets every part of the plan. Ukyo decides to stay the night at the Nekohaten and goes to the room they let her barrow. They all get sleep for they have to continue preperations and leave early in the morning tomarrow for the start of the end.  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Please don't forget to REVIEW! It keeps my confidence to continue writing this story so please do! I hope you liked the chapter. I'll try to type up chapter 3 ASAP and get it posted. until then enjoy the full chapter 2 and wait for a little bit for the next installment. I've got lots of ideas for this fic and I want to get them all in but I need to come up with ideas on how to work them in. I know there wasn't a lot of humor in this chapter but it was just ment to fill you in on what was happening and for understanding in the next couple of chapters. I know I didn't give any information on the agrement they came to but that is for later and I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Well I better stop these notes now before they become a story of their own. ^_^ Constructive critisism welcome! No flaming! It's just whining!  
  
respect,  
  
DuckBoyMousse 


	3. Lasting Peace?

Chapter 3- Lasting Peace?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Author Notes:  
  
I've done it! Here it is chapter 3! I'm gonna start to type up chapter 4 soon as well! Don't foget to check out my other fics and some of my original poems that I've posted! And please enjoy and review! Arigato! And now for the show!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
{through crying}  
[Panda Signs]  
"Speech"  
(Thought)  
*Location or Time*  
  
Begin  
*Early Morning*  
  
Kasumi wakes up to a plesent dawn with the sun gently shining on her brow waking her. She lazily stretches and reluctently gets up out of bed. She walks to the closet and selecting a robe she puts it around her body and heads to take her bath. After she leaves the bath she heads back to her room to get dressed and cook for her family. As she starts for down stairs she stops at Akane's door.  
  
Kasumi-(I should wake Akane and have her wake up Ranma on the roof. I know he thinks better up there, but frankly he's gonna catch a cold up there one of these days. At least it didn't rain last night.)  
  
Kasumi heads into Akane's room to wake her sister up. She gently shakes her sister and calls her name a couple of times. Soon she had roused the young woman from her silent sleep. Well, not totaly silent sense Akane did tend to talk in her sleep.  
  
Kasumi-"Akane could you go up and wake Ranma up after your bath today. He's on the roof if you're wondering."  
  
Akane-"Okay."  
  
Kasumi then heads downstairs to start breakfast.  
  
Akane-(How does she know where everyone is all the time when they're in the house? Sometimes it's just plain creepy.)  
  
Akane gets up and heads for the bath. After she towled off and got dressed she goes to get the ladder so she can get on top of the roof. Soon she was climbing the ladder to wake up her baka fiance. She walks up to the comotose form of her fiance and tries to rouse him by shaking him. After shaking him for a good minute Akane just decides to think of some way to wake him up.  
  
Akane-(I don't want to go back down the ladder and get a bucket of water. Hmmmm....)  
  
Akane blushes from where her thoughts started to run to.  
  
Akane-(I......I......I couldn't do that and where did that come from........well I do care about him....but could I do.....that to wake him up? I....I guess I could. Well, here goes nothing.)  
  
Akane moves toward Ranma and slowly lowers her head toward Ranma's just as he opens his eyes. Ranam's eyes widen at what he sees and for once puts two and two together.  
  
Ranma-"Why'd you stop?"  
  
Akane shocked by what he just said just kneels there till it finally sunk in.  
  
Akane-"Ranma, I have to tell you something."  
  
Ranma-"Yeah, what is it?"  
  
Akane-"Ranma I....I....Ranma I care about you."  
  
Ranma-"I care about you as well."  
  
Akane's face brightens and she jumps onto him latching into a deep hug that would make even Shampoo jelous.  
  
Akane-"Ranma I'm sooo happy!"  
  
Ranma-"Me too. So wanna continue from where we left off?"  
  
Akane-"Sure."  
  
They move hesitently. Soon their lips touched and sent sparks down and throughout their bodies. They soon broke the kiss and were going in for another when all of a sudden Kasumi called out for the breakfast rush.  
  
Akane-"We better go now. And make sure to go down seperatly so they don't suspect something and have us marching down the asile. Just yet."  
  
Ranma had already started to jump down to the ground when he heard the last thing she said and landed wrong. Falling on his butt. Akane just staired and laughed and him for once she had caught him with surprise. They both walk into the house for breakfast. After they eat, running late as usual, they are running to school in a vain attempt to get there on time.  
  
Ranma-(I could really get used to what happened this mourning.)  
  
They continued their run, but different today as Ranma kept his feet on the ground. They reached the school in time and luckily didn't get into any trouble. Especially after the Kuno attack on Ranma in home room. That was a messy situation. School went on as normal except for at lunch where Ranma and Akane sat together and ate. Occasionally exchanging a kiss or hug when no one was looking. They talked and got along. Soon the school day ended and they walked home.  
  
Ranma-"Akane tomarrow we start your training."  
  
Akane-"That is if you'll actually hit me for once."  
  
Ranma-"Fine if that's what it takes to get you good enough to hold your own against Shampoo or Ukyo or both then so be it."  
  
Akane-"Well, then guess it's gonna be a long couple of days and Ranma your training starts toamrrow as well."  
  
Ranma-"What training?"  
  
Akane-"You think you're gonna skimp out with bad grades again. Hah. Nope you're gonna start to learn."  
  
Ranma-"Do I gotta?"  
  
Akane-"Well if you don't want to do the special tests I've cooked up."  
  
Ranma-"And what would that have to do with anything?"  
  
Akane-"Well I was going to say for every question you get right it's a kiss you earn."  
  
Ranma-"I think I'm gonna like training with you."  
  
Akane-"That's what I thought you said. Now let's get home."  
  
They walk home talking about each others training and thinking of ways to cook up some interesting tests for the other.  
  
End of chapter 3.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Please don't forget to REVIEW! It keeps my confidence to continue writing this story so please do! I hope you liked the chapter. Constructive critisism welcome! No flaming! It's just whining!  
respect,  
DuckBoyMousse 


	4. Disaster in the Future?!

Chapter 4- Disaster in the Future?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Author Notes: This is chapter 4! I know long time no update. Sorry! This chapter had to be short to well...let's just say it's gotta be short to add some saspence. Well, I don't have much more to say then thanks to all of you that keep reading my story and I hope you read my others as well! -respect, DuckBoyMousse  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
{through crying}  
  
[Panda Signs]  
  
"Speech"  
  
(Thought)  
  
*Location or Time*  
  
Begin  
  
*Mt. Fuji, A week later.*  
  
Happosai, thought to have been on a long panty raid, is running through a dark cave seeming to be looking for something. His clothes are almost black with dust and his usual sack of "pretties" isn't with him. He seems to be getting closer to whatever it was he is looking for, because his speed and familiarity with the cave seems to be getting better every second.  
  
Happosai-(Now where did I put that at? I know it has to be around here somewhere.)  
  
Admist his thinking he runs into a wall.  
  
Happosai-"OWWW!"  
  
Bounces around holding his head.  
  
Happosai-(I know I put it somewhere around here. I remember hitting my head when I did. Once I find it Ranma will pay for what he did!)  
  
*Flashback, Five days ago.*  
  
Happosai is running from his usual pack of raging women when Ranma, being not so bright walks toward them. Happosai runs past and deposits a really lacey teddy on Ranma's head. The girls decide to stomp at least one pervert and with the teddy on his head Ranma got smashed. After that the insane mob continued their chase, the beating only took a fraction of a second but left poor Ranma in pretty bad shape. Once he got to his feet Ranma took off after the little lech planning revenge. He soon caught up and threw a knife at "the sack". It split open and the large amounts of girl's unmentionables came tumbleing out. The mob grabbed their belongings and walked home. Happosai rushed at Ranma.  
  
Happosai-"RRRAAAANNNNMMMMAAA!! You'll pay for what you've done today. Mark my words you will pay!"  
  
And with that said Happosai vanished. The people at the Tendo dojo praying for him not to return.  
  
*Mt. Fuji, Present day*  
  
Happosai-(I'll get you Ranma!!)  
  
*Tendo Dojo*  
  
Ranma let out a large series of sneezes.  
  
End of chapter 4.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Please don't forget to REVIEW! It keeps my confidence to continue writing this story so please do! I hope you liked the chapter. Constructive critisism welcome! No flaming! It's just whining!  
  
respect,  
  
DuckBoyMousse 


End file.
